The Weak Die, The Strong Survive
by TheNobleWolf117
Summary: A one-shot story of my reimagining of the Fall of Beacon with Yang in the mindset of Raven. Not only does she change her own fate but she also leaves her friends and family with a not so happy ending.


_Screams. Screams. Screams._

**Was all that I heard.**

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

**Was all that I saw.**

_Terror. Terror. Terror._

**Was all that I felt.**

This is the story of the night that I, Yang Xiao Long, set sail toward my new destiny of pillaging, murder, and plagued dreams.

* * *

Every time I close my eyes, I am reminded of the night I lost everything, the night that a rose was plucked from this world. The screams of students an ever-present echo. The flow of my own blood a reminder of past failures. The terror felt from the realization of those failures.

My dreams are filled with the sight of Ruby valiantly leading the charge against the oncoming horde of Grimm, but the horde is too plentiful in their numbers and the Huntsmen are dwindling in theirs.

The clash of mechanized steel on bone is often followed by a deafening screech of pain on both sides, but where the human's morale is left weakened by the damage yet done, the Grimm are bolstered by the Huntsmen's cries.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and more attempt to hold back the ever-growing tide of monstrous creations, but one by one they fall, either through exhaustion or death they discontinue their defense.

Jaune is seen clumsily slashing through the abdomen of a beowolf as a creep stalks up behind him, the creep sneers, unhinges its jaw and latches onto the back of his thigh then suddenly tears back, shredding Jaune's leg asunder. From the pain, Jaune cries out in agony and falls to the floor as an ursa stumbles forward. The ursa is unforgiving in its actions as it greedily rears its arms back and slams them downwards directly onto Jaune's chest, leaving him nothing but a conglomeration of entrails and bone.

This dastardly sight is seen by the remaining members of Team JNPR, all crying out their sorrows with varying levels of volume. They rush to their now fallen comrade in an attempt to enact vengeance upon the ursa. They succeed but in their haste, for revenge, they fail to notice the growing number of Grimm surrounding them.

They realize their mistake too late as the tide of dark creation washes over them as if they weren't the beacons of hope that they once were; the Invincible Girl, the Monk, and the Barbarian all now lay in eternal rest beside their leader.

Team RWBY watches on in horror as their comrades and friends fall. They are left on their last legs and decide to back up to the walls of Beacon Academy, which was once the pride of Vale and a light of hope, but now it is nothing but crumbling architecture and flames. Their fear-ridden minds fail to see the folly in their plans as a deafening roar is heard, they turn around to see a giant, scaled beast soaring down toward them, the Grimm Dragon.

The first to be lost to the maws of fate were Blake Belladonna, the ex-White Fang member with a penchant for running away but even she couldn't run from this. The flames of the dragon burnt her exhaustion-filled body beyond recognition with nothing but charred skin and flaky bones left as kindling. This horrible fate being witnessed first hand left Weiss Schnee shell-shocked and frozen, she was once the Heiress to the SDC, the most profitable business ever, but now she is a mix of viscera and dust, left to blow in the breeze for eternity.

The last to fall that night was Ruby Rose, the innocent little sister of not just Yang Xiao Long but her entire team, and with the fall of her team, she had little hope at holding back the tide. With one final shriek of defiance, the last flicker of hope for Vale flittered away, gaining nothing but bloodstained stone.

The last member of Team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long, was now nowhere near the fighting, in fact, she was already out of Vale. Yang did not feel regret for her actions, for, just like her mother, she believed that only the strong survived. She also knew that this entailed not just physical strength but also strength of mind, and the mindset of "Live to fight another day" was, from what she believed, the epitome of mental strength.

As Yang reached Vale's docks, she broke through the crowds of civilians clamoring to leave and reached the side of the docks that housed the ready-to-set-sail ship _Gold Spinner_, or as Yang knew it "The ship that'll take me in the vague direction of Raven's Mistralian bandit camp."

This boarding of the vessel marked Yang's new life. Sure, she'll always remember this night and the people she lost during it, but the fear she felt when she looked out at the blackened army of Grimm will be the mold that will craft the strong warrior set to rule the Branwen Tribe into a new age of greatness.


End file.
